The Arcadian and Faunus
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: When they finally join the most prestigious school in Vale, intent on helping those who can not help themselves, many adventures take place that lead them on to adventurous quest around the world. However, when she meets the love of her life and faces those who appose it, will she triumph in victory? Or fall in defeat? OC x OC. Please like/fav/review.
1. Chapter 1 - Rude Awakenings

Falling…

The feeling of falling was something I found blissful. The air surging up into my face as I smiled slightly, feeling my bright pink hair with light purple ends flare up as the air continued its rushing flow. I opened my eyes, expecting to find myself in my room with a fan blowing near my face as a result of an insidious prank by my younger sister. However, when I realized I was falling from the sky and had about 30 seconds before I hit the ground, I came to the obvious conclusion that was I was experiencing was in fact not a dream.

My eyes quickly widened in surprise. I simply smirked as I twisted my body so I would fall feet first then proceeded to activate my boot thrusters. A hot wave of fiery pink shot out from underneath my boots as my descent began to slow down. I still crashed however but thankfully with a lot less force than expected. I never did worry about the safety of my body. Though I was still worried about my body and what not, I was sure it wouldn't receive any form of damage. My race is a proud species of insectoid based humanoid sentient organisms with spiritual essence whose main strengths derive from individual will power, the ability to look on the "brighter" side of things, and being able to unite others unlike any other. In essence she is in body, spirit, soul, and mind an Arcadian. Arcadians are what most humans would consider "abominations" or the more used term "freaks" since they aren't considered to be "real" by most humans. Of course, these terms never bothered her because she knew those terms are derogatory and rude and were simply went to insult her and her kind. She soon collided with the ground with practically no damage don't to her what so ever. Unfortunately, she managed to do the largest, biggest face plant of the century. How did she manage to land face first when falling feet first you ask? The Universe may never know.

With her face firmly planted in the ground, she did the best thing she could think off. She placed all four of her limbs on the ground and pushed with all her might.

She didn't budge an inch.

She repeated the same procedure several times; each time using different methods but all resulted in failure.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her chest area and felt someone start to pull her. In approximately 3 seconds, she felt her head felt the freshness that was air.

She turned her head to thanks whoever saved her head from a dirty grave. To her surprise, it was her sister, with the same professional, stoic poker face she usually wears. Her eyes widened for about half a second before her body decided to hug her sister to death in a tomboyish bear hug.

Her sister simply lightly squeezed her arms in response with the same poker face she was well known for.

Her name was simply Snix, with a silent "S". Her full name is Snix Khornate. If one looked at both of the siblings, you would have never guessed there were so. Snix had red irises with small purple squares for her pupils. She was the best, literal embodiment of the "strong silent type." It wasn't that she couldn't talk, it's just that simply choose not to. Her skin was a blooming dark brown, with short, snow white hair that reached to just above her hear ears. She had a long black rigged, spinal tail with a sharp curved tip sticking out from under her clothes. She wore a light brown cape with multiple layers of what seemed to be clothes and armor strapped together. The result made her look quite dangerous as well as mysterious. I never really asked her why she likes to were all that clothing when not in combat but I respect her privacy never the less. After all, we mostly only wore that if we were traveling.

With that note, allow me to finally introduce myself.

My name is Delena Khornate. I am a 17 year old Arcadian. I have bright pink hair with shades of amber along the tips and forefront of my hair. My left eye is a light coloration of brown while my right is a bright pink with a neon green diamond as the pupil. My attire is as follows. I wear a white cape that has a few tears at the tip along with a delicate mixture of armor and more armor with a spasm of decorations of my own personal touch. My stomach area was exposed revealing hint of my fair colored skin pigmentation to the world. The lower half of my body had on a pair of armor and clothes, somewhat similar to what I wear on the top along with the complimentary colors of pink, purple and white. The top was generally the same but with a painting of a human skull with an upside down 'V' on the forehead placed along by shoulder clothing/armor. Overall her attire was a very organized yet chaotic mixture of armor, cloths, and scraps mixed together that somehow got crashed and fought with a can of pink, purple, and white spray paint. Her armor was mainly a Fuchsia texture mixed with dark and light colors alike along her shoulders and lower areas. Well, to be fair my lower half was really some black pants with an ordinary belt and a piece of armor placed on my left knee. However, don't mistake my armors get up for my sisters. I revealed the upper and lower parts of my arms, as well as my belly, with armor located heavily along my chest area and my shoulders. The rest, however, was an assortment of cloth and decorations.

The only thing that stood out was her arms.

There are 2 pairs of arms, essentially making her have four arms.

Now your probably wondering why I said "four of her limbs" earlier no? Well that's because, oddly enough, we consider both of our arms as one limb, even though we sure as hell don't use them as such.

Any who, I had my mask on my waist carrier. My mask was a simple black with a bright pink red visor is that broke into four separate sections at the middle, extending to each corner of the mask. Of course, I only really wore in when I was doing something that I considered dangerous.

Well, in all honestly my sister loved to be quiet for whatever I do and therefore we have on the relatively same attire, and before you ask, yes she had four arms just like me.

Now I know what you're thinking. How the hell did she fall from the sky along with her sister? Well, let's just say that when I asked my parents to drop us off at beacon since we were late for the ships departure, I didn't think that she would take it so… literally.

So after brushing off some of the concrete that I landed on, we both looked around to take in our surroundings.

Unsurprisingly enough, our parents 'dropped' us off right in front of the school, Beacon Academy. Without further ado, I headed to where I thought the opening ceremony, my sister in tow. While we were walking I could help but notice the design of the academy's exterior. The statue of a hunter or huntress standing in triumph over an Ursa to the design of the academy itself to the exquisite architecture of Beacon itself was simply intriguing to me. I had mostly grown up living outside the kingdoms, surviving through wits, courage, a lot of recklessness, and too many close calls with predators.

With that said, we began to search for the opening ceremony area. It didn't take long before we finally located the place after looking for like 10 minutes. Once we arrived I noticed that I didn't miss much. Based on how I saw that fellow Professor Ozpin walk off, I concluded that we had just missed a speech of sorts. It was then that Professor Goodwatch (or is it Goodwitch?) told us that are initiation began tomorrow and promptly dismissed the students to the "barn", though I'm pretty sure I miss heard her.

Soon enough, night came. Since we were all new here and what not, everyone slept in a large room for tonight. Needless to say, during the course of the day me and my sister some weird looks throughout the day. Some students looked at us as if we had grown a second head; others gave us glares that could probably kill. We simply brushed them off however as everyone got together.

By this point Snix and I set up are beds and got out of our clothes. Snix simple wore a light brown t-shirt with a purple heart in the middle and red shorts that extended to just above her knees. I wore a t-shirt that reached down past my knees but was big enough to allow me to move freely.

Unfortunately, the looks just got weirder. It was mostly from the boys though. I'm not talking the usual scowls of looks of hatred. I'm talking like perverted, creepy stares. I could ignore them just fine, but I wasn't so sure about my sister. I mean she looked like she wanted to torture the guy while at the same time cry in a corner. Of course, only I could notice this since on the exterior, she simply wore her classic poker face. I absolutely hated seeing my sister in this state and about 90% of my brain was telling me to gouge his eyes out while choking him with his own intestines in a very pretty manner. But, as much as I wanted to, I knew that starting something on the very first day of school would leave a very bad first impression. So, I simply picked my sister up with my upper arms and cradled her, her face burying deep into chest.

After a while, I felt my sisters breathing become slower, indicating that she was fast asleep. Still holding her, I proceeded to connect our beds and pulled both covers over us. It didn't take long before I began to dose off.

Before I fell asleep I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me in. I smiled and returned the gesture and before long began to fall asleep, wondering what adventures tomorrow held.

**AU: Hey bros and gals, this is my new story I'll be working on and I will try to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I will catch ya'll later ^_^, until then.**

**Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer, Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mornings and Hittings

I opened my eyes to a brand new day, excited for today's initiation stage. I looked down and was surprised to find Snix sprawled on the floor a few feet away from me, her light snore contrasting how much she moves in her sleep. The day flew by as we got ready for today's initiation.

Half an hour later, both girls were daunting their gear and were gearing up for the final stage. The usual daily activities took place in the upcoming minutes. This one girl, Nora I believe, was the chattiest of the students I had observed. I mean, it was like she couldn't stop talking and she seemed to be directing all her words to this boy. He wore a dark green long sleeve shirt that seemed to be of Japanese design if I had to guess. I wasn't really all that up to date about the clothes that people wore since our kind had barely if at all revealed itself throughout the years. The girl herself however wore mostly a wondrous combination of pink and white, and had a bubbly cheerful personality that rivaled even mine. I liked her!

Soon enough, once we had completed the tedious task what was out daily routines, we had moved onto out weapon lockers. As I was preparing for what was coming ahead, I could still hear that girl taking to her friend who's faced clearly indicated he was use to her constant chatter. I for one liked her. I could tell that she was the type of person who was cheerful about everything, including that bad stuff. I finally finished up with my locker and started to move onto the area the initiation would take place. Unfortunately, I had accidently bumped and knocked down someone, and because I was too eager to get moving to the initiation, causing myself to fall down in the process. I got up as my back had absorbed most of the light fall. I stood up and extended my lower right hand.

"I'm so sorry I should have been more aware as to where I was going." I said with a concerned voice. "Are you ok?"

The said girl looked up. Her fashion design was very unique to say the very least. She had on a red and black combat skirt of epic proportions, along with a very nice red cape and a white rose along her waist line.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine thanks fo-"she cut herself off as she looked up to see who was pulling her up. Her eyes widened, her mouth shaped itself into an 'O' as she looked up at me. Granted Snix and I were about a full foot taller than your average female and to say she was surprised to see my four armed figure would be a bigger understatement then saying the Nazis were mean to people. We stared at each other for a solid 7 seconds before she took my extended lower arm. I let out a small laugh as I rubbed the back of my head, painfully aware of her staring at me. I'm just glad that it wasn't a glare or something concerning hate, but instead genuine amazement.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but can you please stop staring…" I stated nervously. By now only me, Snix, the girl I knocked down, and a blonde chick were the only ones still remaining in the locker room.

As if my own thoughts had slapped her silly, her expression transformed from one of pure wonder and amazement to of complete embarrassment. Her eyes on the floor as she apologized for staring, claiming that she was simply in marvel of my body. The thing was, she wouldn't stop apologizing.

"Its fine, its fine" I said, attempting to douse the fires that are her verbal splendor of apologies. Never the less, the stopped thankfully.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose, what's yours" she asked.

"I'm Delena. Delena Khornate. My sister her is Snix." Snix responded with a simple wave.

"Hey, I'm Yang. It's nice to meet you! She said, clearly excited about something judging on her voice.

"Same to you. I'm sorry but we should probably go before it's too late, don't ya think?" They both simply nodded as we decided it was for the best.

Outside, we were standing on what appeared to be concreate plates. Professor Ozpin and M(r)s Goodwitch walked in front of us as he explained what we were expected to do.

They basically explained to us what we had to do and who out teammates were going to be based on who we made eye contact with first. Basically, it went something like this. We launch off the pads, the first person we made eye contact with will be our partners for the rest of our time here, and take a chess piece from a ruin somewhere. I wasn't really listening as my mind was to preoccupied on the bow the lady in black on my left wore. I swear to Jun I saw those things move. I stopped when I heard the pad to my left spring forth I knew it was almost time. I glanced at my sister, who was on my right and gave her a cheeky grin. I winked as I felt myself launch into the air about 20 feet into the air before I began to descend. I enjoyed the brief moment of air rush to my face, as it was similar to how I got here in the first place. Before long, reached a tree branch and grasped it with my upper arms, then proceeded to use the momentum of my descent to swing around the branch before jumping off again, this time touching the ground and kicking up some dirt as I reached a halt. From there, I simply started to walk.

Walking for about a minute of two, I suddenly hear the rustling of leaves from behind me. I turned around just in time to a graceful backward somersault over the two Ursa's that appeared from behind me. I stopped just a couple feet in front of them and smiled childishly. I was very eager to test whether or not Grim could feel fear. I reached underneath my cape and unraveled out my spear, determined to prove my theory.

** Snix POV**

I impacted the ground feet first with no injury at all, though while I was beginning to land, I could help but notice a loud blond girl who was doing aerial acrobatics. I couldn't see her anymore though because my feet had already hit the ground. I sniffed the air and immediately did a complete 180 and began to sprint of to the ruins.

It was odd but I really wanted to take it the scenery as I was running towards the goal. Being Arcadians, we learned to really appreciate nature and all of the constructions that we built have been relatively nature friendly. The civil war that had bred was a gruesome one and one that was completely unnecessary. Based on what her parents told her, the war had lasted a short, but bloody five years. Essentially, it was between two factions: The Jukala and the Munela. The Jukala was led by a war obsessed Arcadian, Minek Jaeker, completely bent on conquering the other two races and essentially turning out people into an empire. They were infamous for their savagery and brute force tactics during the war. The Munela was led by the queen and king of our nation, Queen Isfara and King Judanus. They wanted what was best for our people and overall had the people's support. While they lacked in numbers, the Queen and King's people fought with valor and courage. They were more resourceful, laying traps, ambushes, and using the terrain to their advantage, whereas Minek simply sent in troops despite the poor conditions they were kept in. Eventually, the war drew to a close with the death of Minek and either the imprisonment of his followers. From that point onward, the King and Queen's families have justly ruled and protected out nation for the last decades.

As I continued to run through the forest, I stumbled upon a rock. But not just any normal rock, but it had some sort of strange, swirling light blue glowing markings on it. It was actually pretty hard to miss. It was in a small clearing surrounded by trees. It was a rigged, pyramid formation that seemed to pulse every few seconds. My attention was draw away however when I started to hear faint sounds of cheering coming from behind me. It gradually got louder and I could tell that is was my sister immediately from the voice. What I didn't expect, however, was to see her and two other people with her riding an Alpha Ursa while screaming ecstatically. Not moving from where I was, I saw my the girl next to my sister slam the beast head into the ground, causing to abruptly, and violently, halt centimeters from my face.

Then my sister and the girl who was riding the Ursa with her fell off and began to laugh hysterically, clutching their sides in an odd combination of pain from laughing to hard and joy from whatever they were cracking up about. The two finally gained their composure and stood up, the occasional chuckle popping out here and there. My sister finally stopped completely and walked over to me, my only response being a questioning raise of my brow.

"We, we had the best chat ever! Ahahahahhahahaha! I just can't believe we actually did that!" My sister couldn't even finish what she was going to say before she began to seemingly die of laughter. I simply sighed and shook my head as I looked towards the two others who were behind my sister and the other girl. I think her name was Nora.

The first person I saw, however, was one that made my gasp in surprise. He had short, dark blue hair with blue fox ears sprouting from his head along with a nice, fluffy blue tail to go along with it. He wore a dark brown pauldron on his right arm with a pair of white, duel edged swords crossed over a reddish pink heart in the middle. Aside from that, he wore a brownish orange hoodie with a pair of casual jeans and white sports shoes. On his hands was a pair of fingerless gloves. He stood up slowly and glanced up at me. I blushed and turned away before he did the same, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Uh, I'm Jun. Jun Radus. It's, uh, a nice to meet you" he stated, extending his hand. I merely shook it and nodded, my cheeks still flustered.

"So, what's your-" his sentence was cut off from feeling the ground quake, only later to have a giant, snake like Grim burst from underneath the ground, a few feet from where we were. It also had a bony crest on the top of his heads, shaped like a cobra. This led me to believe it was an Alpha King Taijtu. I scowled and took out two of my four swords, Hytu and Nuna. Both were customized made by me. Nuna was a lengthy, sword that curved upwards with the bottom lined with spikes. This was held in my upper right hand. The other, Hytu, was a little shorter than Nuna, but was wider and more curved. I tightened my grip around the swords I as launched myself into the air, swords held high above my head as the King Taijitu opened its mouth at me, determined to have a nice snake. Too bad the only snack it will have shall be its last.

**Oh mygosh guys, I'm sorry this took so long. I promise that all the chapters in this one and Corrupted Love shall be much longer from here on out. Please ask me any questions you may have in the review section and if you want to, make suggestions as long as there not super crazy and related to the story.**

**Well guys, I'm tired so until next time!**

**Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer,**

**Out**


End file.
